


How to mate an Angel

by Wingsofblack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Beta Gabriel (Supernatural), Chuck Shurley is God, Enochian-Speaking Dean Winchester, Gentle Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Human Dean Winchester, Human Sam Winchester, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Gift, Mating Rituals, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Out of Character, Protective Gabriel (Supernatural), References to Depression, Romantic Gestures, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingsofblack/pseuds/Wingsofblack
Summary: Dean desires help with Castiel. The hunter tries his best to follow God’s guidelines and angels regulations, to find himself his perfect partner and the one he’s always loved with several surprises and revelations on the way. Follow Dean on his journey to mating his angel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	1. Devine help

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Rating may change, later on. We are dyslexic so there will be mistakes.

Dean drives his baby, a gleaming black 67 Chevy Impala to a deserted field outside of Lebanon, Kansas. Dean needed divine help and there was one man, or God, that could aid him. Well, the hunter hoped. He stopped the world from ending twice, so that’s worth something. Isn’t it? 

“Um… Chuck, God,  ya got your ears on? It’s about Cas. Gabe’s great but, yeah, he and Sam are a little tired up.” The thought flashed through his mind.  _ ‘Oh, gross. Less thinking about little brothers’ sex life.’  _

“Hello Dean, you called.” Dean ran and embraced his friend. 

“Um yeah, missed you to buddy.” Dean stroked the back of his neck at his over-eagerness. 

Chuck grinned at the hunter. “How can I help you?” 

“I’ve read all the books in the bunker and at Bobby’s, even the Enochian ones.” Dean grinned. 

“Yes, they never caught on that Bobby taught you Enochian.” laughed Chuck. 

“Nah, Sammy’s the gifted one,” 

“Don’t talk down about yourself, Dean. I can understand how my son gets frustrated with you.” 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Chuck, how do you date an angel? I need to show Cas that I serious about him.” 

Chuck nodded and tapped his fingers on his chin in deep contemplation. “I’ll assist you, Dean, you deserve happiness, both of you. Dating an angel, it’s very difficult. I will lend you this booklet.” The God clicked his fingers, and a small, battered book glowed in his hands. “Read it before you agree to carry on with the courtship.” 

“I stumble into Castiel eyes, and them I’m disoriented. I often wonder if he would be better off without me.” 

“Chick flick moment Dean.” snorts Chuck. 

Dean clears his throat. “I’m a romantic at heart. Cas deserves the best.” 

“Good, you have my blessing, now go read the book, keep it in your bedroom no one will detect it. Come to me if you’re ready for the next stage.” Chuck winked at the hunter. 

Before Dean could reply, his friend vanished. Dean smiled, shrugged his shoulders, and fired a simple prayer to the man.

_+_+_+_

“Are you okay, Dean-o? You’ve not remained still all night.” 

“I’m itchy.” Dean protested, trying to rub his back. 

“Maybe you’re hypersensitive to something you ate?” suggests Castiel with uncertainty. 

“We have allergy meds, in the storeroom,” Sam said getting up, stretching his enormous arms and yawning. “Let me get you some before bed.” 

“Thanks, Sammy.” Sam gave him two yellow tablets and a cold mug of water. “Keep the noise down.” Dean winks at them both. 

“They will make you drowsy, so you won’t hear much.” laughs Sam. 

Castiel sits on the worn-out couch and says goodnight to his brother and friend. “If you need me, Dean, pray.” 

“Sure, Cas. You’re not flying off tonight?” 

Castiel notices an unease in the older hunter’s remark. “Not tonight, you may need me.” 

“I’m not a baby, Cas. I can look after myself, been doing it since I was four. I’ll see you in the morning.” Without glancing back, he hears the whoosh of wings and laments his actions. 

_ ‘I could be nice. Ask him to stay. Why do I insist on pushing him away?’ _ Dean does his nightly routine. Then locks his bedroom door. Getting the Book from his bedside, he recognises it’s all in Enochian, the language of angels. 

** How to mate an angel: Volume one courtship **

Castiel is the only alpha Seraphim, the other’s rank beta. It’s prophesied that Castiel will gain Archangel status, but this has not transpired. Castiel’s is garrison commander and guards Eden, the gateway to Heaven. Both Archangels and Seraphim have six wings. 

_ ‘Cas dorky little angel in a trench coat, you’ve been withholding some stuff from us. I know your badass, but that’s pretty awesome dude.’  _

Dean brushes his finger over the angel’s name and smiled. The manual tells him to read about the angel and rank he’s interested in dating. Dean finds chapter three and continues. 

** Seraphim: sub-hierarchy alpha or beta.  **

For centuries humans courted angels, but most were the lower hierarchies. Nephilim was born and shunned. In fact, they were bigger, smarter and not at all evil. God accepted them back to Heaven. God then stopped angel-human bonds unless he gave his blessing. The higher hierarchies, warriors forgot how to love, and aid humankind and God sought to teach them all a lesson. 

_ ‘Yeah, I went to Hell.’  _ thought Dean, shaking his head. 

You need to make a Tatan box for your angel. The timber sacred and constructed by your own hands. A Seraphim, alpha or beta, will require three mating gifts. You need three shelves so the angel can exhibit a token. The gifts must be three months apart. You will know if the angel accepts the gifts when you give the third and final item. They will come to you with their answer. 

** See the diagram of the box on page sixty. I listed the woods on this page.  **

Dean squinted at the list. The Tatan will be a breeze to create, Uncle Bobby taught him. He can visit the old man and receive valuable guidance. The timber would be troublesome to source, but his uncle will help, no doubt. 

Dean put the book back in his draw, feeling lethargic. His dreams were pleasant that night, all the many pieces he can craft for Cas thrust into his subconscious.

Dean stepped into the common area; his pyjama pants hang low on his hips. His hair a wreck, his shit riding up exposing his abdomen as he yawns. 

“Morning Dean, did you have a refreshing sleep?” Castiel inquires watching him. 

“Oh, hey Cas, yeah, maybe I should take allergy meds more often.” 

“I’m not altogether certain that’s wise Dean.” Castiel seemed troubled. 

“I owe you an apologue for last night. You were looking out for me.” 

“It’s fine, Dean.” 

“No, it’s not Cas. I hate when you fly away all the time.” Dean feels his cheeks going red, so continues into the kitchen and puts the coffeemaker on. 

Castiel follows his tie backwards, his trench coat somewhat short on the sleeves. Blue eyes passing over his hunter. “I never realised it upset you.” 

Dean closed his eyes and exhaled. “It was the lowest point in my life when I had to tell you to leave. I feel that one day you will never come back. I appreciate I’m difficult to be around-but…” 

“Morning Cassie, It’s a pancake  kinda day today.” Gabriel stops and looks between his brother and friend. “Oh, did I interrupt something?” 

“No, Gabe. There’s coffee in the pot. If you’re making pancakes, that would be perfect man. I need to shower.” 

The angels watch the older hunter disappear out of the room. “Sorry, little bro did not know I was interrupting a heart to heart.” 

“It’s okay, Gabriel. If I’m needed upstairs, I will brief him I’m going. Dean dislikes me flying off, thinking I won’t return,”

“That's fair enough, I can understand how that would upset him. You do that a lot baby bro.” 

“You never mentioned it to me,” remarked Castiel folding his arms. 

“Some things you need to work out for yourself.” the older angel winked. “Now let me prepare breakfast before both our boyfriends complain we don’t treat them right.” 

“Dean’s my friend, that’s all,” growled Castiel, narrowing his eyes. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and got to work in the kitchen. He could of course click his fingers, but they welcomed the personnel touch. 

“These are amazing, Gabe, thanks.” 

“You should chew instead of inhaling them, Dean,” stated Sam staring at his brother with a fond disgust. 

“Sorry man hungry.” 

“I swear you Winchesters are like bottomless pits,” Castiel said. 

“Come on Sammich, we have places to fly, people to watch.” 

“Yeah, we do.” smiled Sam. 

“Gabe, can you take me to Uncle Bobby’s? He called and  wanted me to work on some cars, I need a break from hunting, anyway.” 

“That's a marvellous idea, Dean-o. Go pack the both of you, we’re leaving on vacation, angel style.” the Archangel waggled his eyebrows. 

Dean took a picture of the Tatan boxes requirements. Packing his backpack, the hunter proceeded to the common area. 

“I could take you, Dean,” grumbled Cas. 

“You can take me if you wish Cas.” 

“It’s okay baby bro, Sammy wants a novel from Bobby, we’re going via angel air.” 

“I best get back to Heaven then,” Castiel said wistfully. 

“See you soon Cas,” 

“Have a good rest, Dean, Sam.” the angel  vanished, and Dean let out a puff of air he was holding. 

Gabriel held on to Dean and Sam, and they were in Bobby’s backyard in a blink of an eye. 

_+_+_+_

“When will Dean be back? It’s been a while,” asked Castiel. “Deans been acting peculiar.” 

“I am concerned his serotonin levels are low,” noted Gabriel. 

“You think Dean’s depressed?” Castiel questioned in shock. 

“Monitor him, Cassie. Deans been through a lot. I would hate for him to drop to low.” 

“You fear Dean will harm himself?” Castiel whispered, not wishing to believe what he was hearing. 

Gabriel faced his brother with a meaningful expression. “I don’t know, Sam was telling me about their childhood. Be there for him, even when he’s in a mood.” 

“I will, Dean’s my best friend.” Castiel puffed out his chest, ready to take on the world for his hunter. 

_+_+_+_

Dean showed Bobby the Tatan box plan and hoped he would have the timber they would require. Bobby searched  Dean's phone with invested intrigue. “Well, boy, the purest wood would be cedar. It comes from the holy lands. I have some. Ya been  thinkin ’ of the initial gift for  ya angel?” 

“Cas loves bees, there’s a place up from you that’s got hives. I could get a jar and craft a bee.” 

“Sounds perfect for the initial one. I’ve enough timber for the box and your bee.” 

Dean worked hard and with Bobby’s supervision made the Tatan. The timber had a slight reddish glow to it. He varnished it and made certain it had three little shelves, one for each wooden token. Bobby cut the glass and Dean secured it. The older hunter even wrote Castiel’s name in Enochian in the wood. It looked and smelt wonderful. Then Dean started on the small bee, chipping at the wood with his knife. 

“Well, I’m proud of  ya boy, you’ve done a terrific job.” 

“Thanks, Uncle Bobby, hope Cas like’s it.” 

“That angel be a fool not to, if he hurts  ya I have a spare angel blade, tell him that.” the older man grumbled under his beard. 

Dean laughed and nodded. Packing the box in his bag, he signalled for Gabriel to retrieve him. “Thanks for everything, Bobby.” The two carried out a manly hug, but Dean held a little tighter to the older man, not at all embarrassed with any macho bull-crap.


	2. The first gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Sam and Gabe go for a drink and Cas sulks in his room, only to find the first gift from Dean.

“You want to go out to the bar tonight, Dean-o? Come on, we’ve not been out for ages.” whined the archangel. 

Dean thought about it for a split second and nodded. “sure Gabe, why not? Let me go shower and change and we can grab somethin’ to eat first. That okay with you, Sammy?” 

Sam stretched his large limbs and agreed, “I best go change then.” 

Dean had a hot shower, glad to be home. The water pressure at Bobby’s was dire. Grabbing a dark pair of jeans and a black tee-shirt, he put on a green button-down but left the buttons open. Making sure he had the Samulet and his watch, wallet, phone and a couple of weapons. Well, you could never be too careful. Dean went to the common area and waited for his baby brother. 

There was a flutter of wings, and Castiel strolled into the room. “are we going someplace?” His eyes were on the hunter who looked amazing, not that he would voice that. 

“Out for a bite to eat and then to the local bar Cas you should come.” 

“No, it’s fine I will watch a movie here, by myself, alone,” Castiel stated mournfully, secretly jealous that Dean was going out without them dressed like that.

“Come on Cas, you never come with us.” Dean pleaded, wanting to grab the angel’s arm, but thought better of it, Cas was more stubborn than he was.

“Why would I bother? I don’t enjoy you getting drunk and watching you run off with your latest conquest. Excuse me, I will be in my room if you need me.” Castiel then strode away from the scene.

Dean had not had sex in ages, over eight months maybe more. He’d fallen for his angel and it felt wrong. Also, one-night stands were not fulfilling anymore. Nameless faces, the sex was not great. His heartbeat for his angel and did not have the energy to talk and flirt and bed the next willing girl that he came across. If only Cas had noticed. 

Gabriel watched his brother go and patted Dean on the shoulder for comfort. “I know you’ve changed your ways. Cassie’s not observant, with matters of the heart. Warriors were single, never bothered with the mating season. Cassie kept to himself anyway.” Gabriel said kindly. 

“I made him the box, but I feel like I failed already.” 

“Never lose hope or faith. Cassie loves you; I know that much.” 

“Like you love my moose of a brother?” Dean produced a watery smile. 

“I love Sammy but what you and Cas have, is different, profound, special. It will light up the sky and bring a new era for us angels. I can’t wait.” the archangel grinned. 

“You want to be an uncle so you can spoil our kid’s rotten.” laughed Dean. “I will try to have faith, but what he said tonight…” 

“You have a long road to walk yet, kiddo. Reach for what you want, and you may get it.” Sam rushed over to them and Gabriel held both hunter’s arms and in a flash, they vanished.

Castiel realised the bunker was now empty. The angel slumped to his bedroom and shut the door. He felt like slamming it, but what was the point. 

Castiel closed his eyes and sighed, taking calming breaths. Opening them again on the bed was a package. Intrigued, the angel sat down and opened it. Castiel could not believe his eyes. This was a Tatan, made if he was not mistaken out of cedarwood. 

Inside the package was a smaller parcel. There was a jar of honey, a gift certificate, for his own hive for a year. He could get honey and visit the bees, even help with the harvest. There was a small wooden bee, made with the same wood as the box, it had been handmade. 

Castiel could feel tears prick the back of his eyes. His Dean wanted him, no mistake here at all. The angel could feel his imprint in the wood, the care he’d taken, the hours of hard work. 

So kind and thoughtful. To get him something he would love. The rules were clear: Dean could not know his answer until the last gift. Castiel could not wait for the next item. Happy for the first time in years, he went to the common area and put the box up with his grace. There was no rule to say he could not display it after all. 

XxxxX 

_**Courting rules for Angels-Humans.**_

_**You should not have intimate relationships with any other, or it will be in vain. The angel you are pursuing will tell instantly. There is a tentative link between you. Now the act of wooing has begun.**_

_**You should show them respect, make certain you recognise their status. They will class all humans as omega, the angel will regard you as a submissive. More about this, in the book about mating an angel.**_

_**Do not challenge them. The higher ranks will view you as rude, disrespectful and will want to correct any rash behaviour. You are classed as a lower rank and they will show this in their behaviour towards you.**_

_**If the angel agrees to your last gift, they will inform you. There is a six-month courting period. After that they will wish to mate you, and whether your male or female, there will be tremendous changes ahead. Again, please seek the book about mating. This will have sufficient facts on the matter.**_

_**If you’re a human male carrier, we will likewise discuss this in the book about mating.**_

_**In some extraordinary instances, the bond between Angel and Human is so intense that they can feel each other’s emotions, aspirations and needs.** _

_‘Well, shit, that’s a lot to take in. I realise what Chuck was telling me now. I guess I have no problem with Cas being dominant, he’s a badass. After all this time, someone taking the burden off me. I like the sound of that. I know I piss Cas off, but I want to see how far I can push him. Will he punish me? Act differently? I’m not decisive about growing angel parts, but it would be cool to have some powers. I guess.’_

June was practically upon them and Dean still did not know what to get Cas for his next gift and the hunter was panicking. Nothing had changed between them. No reading each other’s mind, or any of that nonsense like it implored in the book. Dean guessed Cas was mistaken since they did not have a profound bond. 

“Dean, we have a hunt only half a day’s drive, you in?” Sam asked his older brother. 

“Yeah sure, what is it?” Dean wondered aloud. 

“Werewolf’s, from the pattern.” 

“I’ll come with you, Gabriel’s away at the moment,” Castiel added regarding the two brothers seated around the library table. 

“Sure, Cas no worries,” 

“Be by the car in half an hour,” Sam told them getting up and going to his room. 

“Her names baby Jerk.” Dean grinned and called out at his departing brother. 

“Bitch.” the sound of laughter echoed down the passageways. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think it needs tags, or to take a tag off let us know.


End file.
